Welcome, to Mobile Legends
by aisainasai
Summary: #2. Saber adalah assassin. Alice adalah mage. Buff adalah perusak keharmonisan tim. / various.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, to Mobile Legends.

 **Disclaimer:** Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (c) Moonton.

 **Warning(s):** garing, bahasa kasar, fujoshi fanny:( short. pengalaman pribadi. multichap tp cerita lepas semua.

 **Sinopsis:** #1. Main ML ga dapet 7M, yaudah aku nulis fanfic ajadeh.

 **note:** mau nulis angst tp apalah aku, kuliah di jurusan teknik shitpost:( udah complete tapi pasti bakal ditambahin.

.

* * *

.

 _Land of Dawn_ , biasanya kalo ga sepi, ya rame.

Biasanya sepi karena pada ngumpet di rumput nunggu jiwa-jiwa malang berlalu lalang, ya sebutlah lagi pada nunggu mangsa. Rame kalo yang lagi ngumpet di rumput ternyata makan umpan dari musuh yang juga lagi ngumpet di rumput seberang, terus mulai tawuran dah. Yang hoki bisa lari ke _base_ , yang apes ya mampus.

Zilong yang _super playsafe_ ngumpet di rumput. Terus Miya dateng. Mereka anteng disitu satu menit lebih, ngeliatin Franco dari tim musuh bersihin _minion_ pake _basic attack_. Taulah seberapa lama dan ngebosenin liat _tanker_ bersihin jalur.

"Ngapain sih?" Miya bertanya. Zilong bergeming. Nampaknya dia _disconnect_ , tapi Miya, alangkah baiknya dia, tidak paham situasi Zilong. Ia berjalan memutari Zilong, nembak-nembakin Zilong pake _basic attack_ , sampe nge- _cast skill_ dua ke Zilong, tapi Zilong tetep ga gerak.

Lalu Franco pergi ke tempat dimana ia lebih dibutuhkan. Miya bunuhin _minion_ , balik lagi ke rumput. Kemudian datanglah Alucard, dia juga ngumpet di rumput. Menunggu strategi. Dia nunggu agak lama, ga ada gerakan dari Miya ataupun Zilong. "Ngapain disini woy."

"Au nih orang tiba-tiba diem disini." Balas Miya. "Jagain noh, kali lagi _dc_ , tapi paling bentar lagi _reconnect_ , bhay." Dengan demikian Miya pergi seorang diri menuju jalur atas.

"Anjir." Adalah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Alucard. Ia memukul-mukul temannya karena iseng, dan saat itulah Fanny datang.

"Eyo lagi pada apa hayuuu," sapanya, woles. _Kill_ 9 mati 0 mah beda. Ia melihat situasi Zilong dan Alucard, lalu wajahnya bersemu merah dan ia menatap jijik Alucard dan Zilong.

"Gue masih normal anjir."

"Napa _doi_?" Fanny bertanya, walau wajahnya yang sangat serius mengkhianati pikirannya yang melayang-layang ke langit ketujuh.

" _Disconnect_ palingan." Balas si pemuda bersurai pucat salju tersebut.

Saat itulah ada lampu bersinar tepat diatas kepala Fanny. "Bentar ya. Yu balik ke _base_ aja."

"Lu mau apa?" sebelum dibalas Fanny sudah pergi menuju base musuh. Ia tidak ada kabar lagi. Lalu Kagura datang, ia menyapa Alucard dan Zilong dengan sopan. Ia tak segan bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Zilong _dc_ —buset, baca _chat_ aja _please_." Balas Alucard.

Dari kejauhan Miya menghampiri rumput tempat mayoritas tim berada. "Dah, abis noh _minion_. Zilong masih _dc_ ya—?"

Kemudian Fanny menyambar dengan cepat dengan suaranya yang membahana dari kejauhan. "LARIIIIIII KAWAN—"

Mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara—tim musuh secara massal mengejar Fanny dengan napsu—melihat _bar_ nyawanya yang sudah mau tewas dan tanpa _shield_ dari _magic blade_. Miya _facepalm_. "JANGAN KESINI ANJIIIIIR—"

Kagura mengambil payungnya dan maju lebih dahulu, saat Eudora musuh memberikannya efek _stun_ , ia dengan mudah membebaskan diri. Alucard segera menandai Irithel musuh, dan melompat saat ia rasa seluruh _skill_ _disable_ musuh sudah tak ada yang tersisa. Dengan mudah Alucard (dibantu Miya dan Kagura) menghabisi Irithel dan Eudora, yang tersisa adalah Freya, Gatotkaca, dan Hayabusa, yang mati-matian ingin mundur.

Freya dengan cepat menghabisi Kagura, lalu Hayabusa menyerang Miya yang segera panik dan berlari mendekat ke Zilong, namun ia berhasil dibunuh, sementara Gatotkaca mengeluarkan _skill_ duanya dan Alucard adalah korban yang kurang beruntung.

Saat itulah Zilong _reconnect_ , dan Fanny kembali dengan kondisi sehat walafiat. Zilong segera membantu Alucard terlebih dahulu, meski sebenarnya ia bisa meraih Freya, dan Fanny pergi mengejar Freya dan Hayabusa, yang lari meninggalkan Gatotkaca sendirian.

Alucard dan Zilong menghabisi Gatotkaca, Fanny juga berhasil memenuhi impiannya untuk membunuh Hayabusa licin yang belom pernah mati selama _match_ itu.

Ketiganya bersatu dan segera mengambil jalur tengah.

Inilah penjelasan Fanny saat mulai menyerang _base_ musuh: " _Sorry_ tadi gue pengen matiin Zilong sekali, mancing musuh gitu, salah sendiri _dc_."

"…."

Ada temen kayak gitu. Ada.

"Tapi ya, sekarang aku paham kok prioritas kamu di siapa, Zilong~"

"…p-prioritas gue cuma satu: _VI—VICTORY_!"

.

* * *

.

Ngomong-ngomong soal _dc_ gara-gara _provider internet_ yang biasanya labil sangat (kayak Tree, Telkoms*l, atau bahkan XL (makan kuotanya)), pastinya tidak asing dengan kejadian seperti aplikasi yang tiba-tiba ketutup sendiri, apalagi yang main di _non-android_.

Ruby, seusai mendapatkan _triple kill_ (modal hoki), langsung sembunyi di rumput yang lokasinya berdekatan dengan _creep_ putih. Ia sudah diambang maut. _Creep_ putih itu segera mendekatinya dan melancarkan serangan. Sepertinya ia memiliki _cursed helmet_ , yang pasifnya memberikan _damage_ ke musuh di dekatnya—dalam kasus ini, _creep_ putih itu.

Lalu datanglah Layla yang masih kekurangan level. Ia melihat Ruby yang, meskipun telah sekarat, tetap bergeming meski dipukul-pukul oleh monster hutan itu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk _farm_ dan menonton dari jauh.

"Eh, kalian sini deh." Panggil Layla saat melihat Cyclops dan Hilda lewat untuk membersihkan jalur. Ketiganya ngumpet di rumput jalur tengah. "Ruby _afk_."

Mungkin untuk yang belum terbiasa melihat kombinasi temen yang _dc_ pas _low health_ dan cuma ngumpet bentar di rumput deket _creep_ , pikirannya akan: _apa faedahnya anjir._

Tapi ya biasa, temen jahat begini. Belom pernah main ama temen yang sifatnya 11-12 sama guguk ya?

Hilda dan Cyclops saling tatap heran, tidak pernah bermain dengan tim yang dibuat dengan modal tiga orang ini sebelumnya.

Mereka terus menyaksikan.

Yak….

Monster putih itu terus memukul Ruby yang memberikan sedikit _damage_ per detik dengan efek dari _cursed helmet_.

…sedikit lagi….

Layla menahan tawanya.

Nyarissss….

Daaaaan….

— **EXECUTED.**

Lalu _system message_ : _XXX(Ruby) reconnected to the game._

Layla tertawa histeris, sementara Hilda dan Cyclops juga ingin tertawa, tapi kasihan.

Saat Ruby _respawn_ , ia tidak segan menunjukkan kebenciannya pada kedua temannya, karena ia tidak tahu siapa yang berbuat iseng saat ia _disconnect_. Kata-kata emasnya: "BANGSA—"

.

* * *

.

—Tapi ada yang lebih ngeselin dari mabar ama temen yang kelakuan kayak gitu.

Main _solo_ , setim ama orang-orang yang gabisa ngertiin mana _Mobile Legends_ mana _Candy Crush_.

 _Johnson_ berubah jadi mobil di _base_ , dengan sengaja mengarahkan dirinya agar Hayabusa timnya yang _afk_ tanpa surat bisa menaikinya. Ia mengemudi menuju dimana terjadi tawuran—menabrak Alice, Tigreal, dan Nana musuh. Dengan cepat ia _teleport_ mundur dan memberi aba-aba pada teman-temannya untuk mundur. Hayabusa tewas pada tawuran pertama saat seluruh tim masih berlevel cetek.

Satu persatu _tower_ mulai diruntuhkan oleh Moskov dan Harley, meskipun mereka tak berhenti berbalas pantun saat mereka satu jalur.

"Awkar*n makan bekicot." Mulai Moskov, yang melibas habis Nana musuh untuk keempat kalinya.

Harley balas: "Bacot." Dan keduanya lanjut _farming._

Begitu seterusnya. Dan Johnson terus-terusan berusaha mencelakakan teman setimnya (Hayabusa) dengan mensupirinya ke lapak musuh.

Tentunya, dengan teman _afk_ yang (dipaksa dan terpaksa) nge- _feed_ akhirnya adalah _defeat_.

Tapi tidak.

Mereka menang, Moskov dan Harley adu pantun terus-terusan hingga skor unggul 62-24.

Iyalah, orang di _Human vs. AI._

.

* * *

.

Main di _Human vs. AI_ itu menyenangkan loh. Siapa bilang ngga?

"Itu yang pake tali ngapain?" tanya Gord, pemain baru, saat ia melihat kabel Fanny diarahkan ke base musuh dan ia mati karenanya, detik-detik sebelum _minion_ berhasil meruntuhkan _inihibitor turret_ musuh. Chou disampingnya mengangkat bahunya: _meneketehe._

Di jalur lain, Akai berusaha menghancurkan _turret_ di jalur bawah, sedangkan Irithel _solo Lord_.

Agak lama Gord _recall_ karena _low health_ dan efek _immortality_ sudah terpakai, dan Fanny _respawn_ saat itu juga. "Udahan dong." Kata Fanny. " _Push_."

Irithel lah yang terus _push_ seluruh jalur.

Hingga akhirnya kemenangan diraih.

Dan Gord melihat barang-barang yang Fanny beli.

….

Baru tahu ia kalau Fanny cukup beli sepatu saja.

Buktinya, dengan modal _rapid boots_ saja, Fanny bisa membunuh 18 kali tanpa mati.

….

Ia harus belajar menggunakan Fanny, sepertinya….

 _Di classic._

.

* * *

.

 **BONUS:**

"Situ sokap?"

" _SITU YANG SOKAP?"  
_

Zanis dan Zilong berantem.

"Cih, ternyata hero dari _moba 8-bit_."

Sakit men, digituin.

"CIH TERNYATA HERO DARI _MOBA BETMEN_!" Balasnya, ga ada ide buat ngejatuhin Zanis.

Lalu Odette, sebagai wanita yang tidak menyukai perselisihan datang untuk melerai. "Sudah, sudah. Damai saja."

"Iya, damai aja, jangan berantem. Aku tahu aku cantik."

Dua orang itu saling menoleh.

"Situ siapa?" tanya Odette dengan polos, walau agak sebal karena sepertinya keanggunannya tersaingi oleh gadis _moe_ ini, yang sepertinya asal-usulnya dari Moba sebelah.

"Lah? SITU SIAPA?" Diao Chan balas tak kalah sewot.

Semuanya berantem.

.

* * *

.

 **note:** maaf kalau menyinggung.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome, to Mobile Legends.

 **Disclaimer:** Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (c) Moonton.

 **Warning(s):** garing, bahasa kasar. short. pengalaman pribadi. multichap tp cerita lepas semua.

 **Sinopsis:** #2. Saber adalah assassin. Alice adalah mage. Buff adalah perusak keharmonisan tim.

 **note:** thanks atas ripiunya, saya ga bales soalnya speechless sendiri ada yang baca hehehehehh

 **note2:** oh uas, stress diriku:")

.

* * *

.

"Lah?"

" _Lah?"_

"Hah?"

" _Wtf?"_

"Jiiiir."

Jalur tengah, sesama Miya berantem merebut dominasi atas batas tengah. Jalur bawah, Aurora dan Minotaur melawan Aurora yang elite dikit dengan _skin_ cakep dan Minotaur juga. Jalur atas dijaga oleh Cyclops dan Zilong—yang juga, serupa dari kedua belah tim.

Bagi yang keasikan main _ranked_ di _tier epic_ keatas, tidak pernah mendapatkan momen langka seperti ini. Tapi bagi yang doyannya gentayangan di _classic match_ , entah buat perbaiki _winrate_ (yang ujung-ujungnya malah terjun payung jadinya karena setim ama mereka yang ngebet legend) ato buat naikin _matches played hero_ tertentu, lain cerita.

.

* * *

.

Yang satunya gabisa mati, yang satunya tahan banting.

Alucard—yang semula bersama Nana yang terpaksa migrasi ke jalur lain buat membantu formasi 311 yang dikeluarkan dari sisi musuh—berdiri sendirian di jalur atas. Ia mesti bolak-balik hutan-jalur dengan cepat untuk meminimalisir kerusakan. Untuk itulah ia membeli sepatu lebih dulu. Demikian juga Argus dari tim musuh.

Yang berambut seputih salju meratapi nasibnya. "Gue ga dapet duit lebih buat jajan nih gara-gara Nana pindah ke jalur bawah!" ratapnya dalam hati. Memang suatu kebiasaan mendapatkan _uang jajan tambahan_ seandainya berada dekat bersama si _elf_ kucing itu.

Sementara Argus menghela napas lega karena Nana pindah ke jalur lain. "Ga jadi dikutuk jadi kucing deh." pikirnya demikian.

Bruno yang semakin kuat dan sukses mengembat seluruh _jungle_ dalam sekali jalan memaksa Alucard untuk _farming minion_ saja. Ia berdiri di jalurnya agak lama, menunggu _minion_ datang supaya ia bisa membunuhnya. Demikian juga Argus.

Dieeeeem.

Anteng.

Tenang.

Damai banget bukan kayak lagi mau berantem.

Mereka bertemu pandang.

Alucard—meskipun Argus tidak memiliki fitur wajah yang pasti—merasa direndahkan oleh Argus. Padahal cuma diliatin doang, gara-gara nasibnya sama sama Alucard; hutannya dibabat abis ama Karrie.

"Apelo liat-liat? Nanding gelud?!" ujarnya sewot. Argus terkejut mendengar bentakan Alucard. Ia jadi ikut marah karena dimarahin Alucard, padahal dia ga salah apa-apa.

"Alah sok iya lu!" balasnya tak kalah sewot. "Gue dateng kesana lu modar baru dah nangis!"

"Yaudah sini lu _baiwan_ ama gue!"

"Eeh, dah nantangin malah nyuruh gue yang kesana! Lo yang kesini!"

"Lo yang kesinilah jin*!"

"Elu!"

" _ELUUUU!"_

Begitulah.

Akhirnya mereka berantem cuma adu mulut, nggak adu jotos.

Dasar cemen.

.

* * *

.

Nenek lampi—Vexana kala itu sedang _farming_ di hutan atas bersama Karina.

Dua dukun di hutan, berusaha memperkuat jampi-jampi mereka.

Ehem.

Di hutan atas Karina membunuh _spinner_ dibantu oleh Vexana, lalu keduanya kembali ke lane masing-masing, Karina membantu Clint di atas, Vexana ditinggal sendiri di jalur tengah buat bersihin _minion._

Dulu Ratu, sekarang jadi tukang _cleaning sevice_. Maaf, ya. Hidup (atau mati)mu banyak cobaan.

Vexana lantas melihat, bahwa Lapu-Lapu sedang berjalan menuju _reaper_ di hutan bawah. Hal itu membuatnya segera berjalan ke tempat ia berada, lalu mengatakan pada petarung itu: _"Aku akan mengambil buff."_

Mereka berdua asik _farming_ , tidak melihat Karina segera meluncur dari jalur atas ke hutan bawah. Ia membersihkan jalur tengah, lalu segera menghantam _monster_ putih.

Saat nyawa _reaper_ sudah mau habis, Karina segera berjalan dekat-dekat ke mereka—

—lalu me- _retri reaper_ hasil pukul-pukul kerja keras Vexana dan Lapu-Lapu.

"…."

Selanjutnya Vexana _afk._

.

* * *

.

Kalo lagi tawuran, yang berusaha dibunuh duluan itu ya dukun. Ato ga _marksman_.

Dalam kasus ini, karena satu tim udah eneg dinistai Kagura musuh yang _kill streak_ -nya mencapai 10, maka satu tim mati-matian ampe gigit kuku usaha semaksimal mungkin buat ngabisin dukun, sedang _marksman-_ nya belakangan.

Nah sebelum tawuran, satu tim langsung ngadain perburuan dan eliminasi satu persatu tim musuh yang kelihatannya sedang sendirian, atau nampaknya pertolongan yang akan datang bukan-Kagura. Dengan cepat Natalia (yang ingin mencuri _buff_ , lagi kurang hoki) dilibas habis oleh Harley.

Selanjutnya, dengan situasi 5v4, mereka pede maju-maju.

Saat keempat musuh yang tersisa berkumpul, Aurora mengeluarkan _ulti_ -nya, menyebabkan tiga dari empat musuh membeku. Mereka semua langsung mengeroyoki yang tidak berdaya untuk melawan. Hayabusa dengan lincah segera berusaha membunuh mereka mendapat _double kill_ , hingga akhirnya Balmond dan Karrie tewas, Cyclops yang tersisa segera mundur.

Tapi Hayabusa terus mengejar Cyclops, hingga terjadilah _triple kill_ (modal shuriken melayang dengan sfk _set-set_ _jdes_.)

Tapi dimana Kagura?

Hayabusa _teleport_ ke bayangan di tempat timnya berada, mereka mati-matian ingin mendapatkan si dukun cebol nan lincah itu.

"Hayaaaa! Bantu!" Harley berteriak-teriak tidak karuan saat Kagura mengeluarkan ulti-nya dan membuat mereka sulit bergerak. Tigreal berusaha stay di belakang, agar teman tim-nya bisa kabur dengan selamat (sia-sia, karena Aurora dan Alpha tidak berhasil keluar dengan selamat). Hayabusa mengisyaratkan mereka untuk serang.

"Bantuin dongo!"

Hayabusa mengangguk.

Harley men _-cast ulti_ -nya pada Kagura yang segera mundur, seluruh tim yang tersisa segera mengejar Kagura.

Selagi keduanya mengejar Kagura, Hayabusa tinggal di dekat lokasi dimana Kagura meniggalkan payungnya.

Benar saja, Kagura segera _teleport_ kembali ke payungnya.

Mata mereka bertemu, Kagura panik.

Ia memasang ancang-ancang untuk mendapatkan _maniac_ —namun sesuatu menghentikannya telak di tempat. Otaknya berputar untuk sepersekian detik. Ia melihat _map_ untuk memastikan dan—sempurna.

Dengan mulut kering dan lidah kelu karena tidak rela, ia berkata: "Pergi."

….

Ea, berasa sinetron.

Kagura tidak melawan, ia dengan cepat berlari menuju _base_ -nya—namun Hayabusa melemparinya shuriken terlebih dahulu, ia menjelaskan: supaya lebih meyakinkan kalau kau pergi dengan perlawanan.

 _Aku masih tidak bisa membunuhnya,_ katanya seraya melihat Kagura yang sudah kehabisan _mana_ berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Hayabusa tersenyum. _Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya_ , ia ulangi lagi seraya _recall_ , menambah efek dramatis.

 **SHUT DOWN!**

 _...tapi Harley bisa. Weee mampusssss. Kalo_ mana _gue masih sisa gue yang bunuh tuh._ Katanya dalam hati, dengan senyum nista dan perasaan dengki.

Alasan ke-32193834 mengapa Hayabusa perlu _buff._

(Sebenernya sih, dah dikasih ama tim, tapi dianya kadang-kadang mager ngambilnya.)

Pekok.

.

* * *

.

Suatu hari yang cerah, Freya sedang _farming_. Sendirian. Aurora _recall._

Kemudian datanglah trio kwek-kwek yang beranggotakan si bontot dari gua hantu, guguk beringas, sama sapi (yang lagi mode ngamuk).

Jadilah dia disampahin jarahannya.

Setelah itu, Freya kapok jalan-jalan sendirian. Dia memanggil teman terpercayanya, Lolita untuk membantunya, dan Aurora, sebagai tenaga tambahan untuk mengantisipasi si cebol dan guguk yang _battle spell_ -nya, _retribution._

(Sebagai orang yang pernah terlibat dalam kombinasi itu—ga ada yang bisa kabur kalo dah kena.)

Lolita bersembunyi di rumput, ia hendak menunggu trio kwek-kwek. Ia memberi isyarat pada Freya dan Aurora untuk melangkah mundur dan membiarkan ketiga orang itu maju mendekat. Aurora melemparkan bola salju ke arah _minion_ —Lolita segera _men-cast ult_ saat ia melihat Aurora telah siap untuk mengeluarkan _itu_.

Ketiga orang yang tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada mereka—hingga pergerakan mereka menjadi sangat, sangat, lambat—melangkah ke sembarang arah, berharap efek _slow_ segera meninggalkan mereka. Namun sebelum sempat bertemu dengan reaksi yang diharapkan, mereka terkena stun. Freya segera melompat, dan Aurora mengeluarkan _ultimate-no-jutsu_ andalan tim di saat tawuran yang habis-habisan dikutuki oleh orang-orang yang kurang beruntung.

Yang selamat hanyalah sapi, si anak cabe dan guguk itu tidak sempat bereaksi apa-apa, nyawa mereka telah ludes dalam sekejap.

Ketiganya langsung menyerbu _tower_ , dan sekejap menghancurkan.

Di saat itulah Lolita segera pergi ke jalur tengah untuk membantu Yi Sun-Shin (yang sedang naik daun karena abis di- _buff_ ) yang sempat ter _ciduk_ oleh Miya dan Hayabusa. Aurora recall (lagi), karena males nge _-roam_. Sedangkan Freya langsung lanjut _farming_ lagi.

Sendirian.

Ga kapok.

Ehem. Ia menghajar _monster_ berwarna cokelat, lalu karena dirasa belum puas, ia juga segera berjalan ke _reaper_.

Saat itulah Miya, Cyclops, dan Minotaur menghampiri.

"Bego bener gue." Ia mengumpat.

Ia menggunakan _skill_ 1 untuk lompat sejauh mungkin, namun Cyclops menggunakan _skill_ 2 untuk berjalan lebih cepat, dan mengeluarkan jurus mautnya agar Freya tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

Ia… dijahatin… untuk penjelasan yang tidak sebrutal kenyataannya.

Kata-kata emasnya: "NGENTO—"

.

* * *

.

"Tot, cek _lord_."

Cepot—Celot—maksudnya, Lancelot, berkata. Gatotkaca memberikannya tatapan _'ga-ada-nama-lain-apa'_. Chou mendampingi Irithel kemanapun ia pergi, dan saat ini mereka membersihkan minion, selagi Cepot dan Gatot suit untuk menentukan siapa yang bantu jaga _base_ , siapa yang _yolo steal lord_.

Odette menghampiri Lancelot, malu-malu kucing. "Gimana kalau… kita berdua kesana, Lance?"

Lancelot mengibaskan rambutnya yang di-sampo-in Panten*. Ia bertekuk lutut, tidak segan untuk mengecup punggung tangan Odette. "Maafkan aku telah gagal membawakanmu kemenangan yang layak engkau dapatkan—tapi ketahuilah, Odette-ku sayang, dalam pertarungan ini, setidaknya kau telah memenangkan hatiku—tidak seperti wanita hutan rimba itu."

Irithel nampak tersinggung, namun ia tidak menyuarakan isi hatinya.

Keduanya terus berbincang, mulai dari yang paling bego sampai yang paling puitis terus mereka ungkapkan tanpa henti pada satu sama lain.

Hingga tidak menyadari bahwa _base_ mereka telah diserbu.

Dan mereka harus menelan kekalahan karena tidak membantu ketiga rekannya untuk melindungi.

Karena keasikan bacot.

Jangan bacot kalo dah mau kalah.

.

* * *

.

 **note:** pernah main sama 2 org yg pacaran, terus mereka malah sayang-sayangan di chat?:)


End file.
